F through X
by Maylinn17
Summary: Friendships, Romance, Problems, and Questions. Every day brings a new thing, just as these one shots show. Rated F (Friendship) all the way to X (romance), with a new pair each chapter! Read and cry, laugh, scream, and think with everyone from Ooo and Aaa. Have a pair you want? Requests are welcome :) And everyone is waiting for the sun to rise, and bring the next day...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi humans! Its just me, Maylinn17. I dont have much to say, just that if there is a paring you want to see, you can msg. me/review. Please enjoy! :)**

 **And once again: F = friendship and X = romance and parings!**

Paring 1: Marcy and Finn, _F_

Marceline sighed as she flew around yet another tree, she was bored and craving adventure! And of course Finn and Jake were not home.

"There are other things that you can do," she silently reassured herself, " Like maybe you can go see Bonniebell or-"

Marcy stopped aruptedly, her face just inches from another tree, she had heard something... was that... _crying?_ She slowly peaked around from her tree, and sure enough, there was a person crying just a few trees over, and it was... FINN? Quickly ducking back behind her tree, Marceline stood in shock. _How should I approach him?_ She thought, _What caused him to feel like this?_

Marcy wanted to throw out some rude comment, like she would normally do when she caught people like this, but she just wasn't feeling that vibe. It was rare for anyone, even Jake and especially Marceline herself, to see Finn in a state like this. He was always so cool and upbeat... and seeing him like this... it was really kinda cute. But still upsetting.

She grasped her courage, and flew out from behind her tree, " Uh... Hey Finn..."

Finn gasped and looked up, and seeing who had trespassed, quickly hid his tear coverd face, " Oh! Hiya Marce! "

"Soooo, uh, whats up Finn?"

"Oh, ya know, just reading a book, and being all boreing. You don't have to stay here if ya don't want to be bored..."

Marcy placed her feet on the ground so that she was now standing, " Whats up for real? "

Finn did nothing but shake his head and let out a muffled, " Go away please."

Marceline almost took up his offer, but if FINN of all people was crying, then something must be up. So she sat down next to him, " Ya want to talk about it?"

Finn looked up, supprised by his friends kindness ( and Marcy was too )...

...then he nodded his head yes.

 **Hi and bye, thanks so much for reading! And please review, or send a request! The more reviews, the more updates! :)**

 **-Maylinn17**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="039acf99a706a939f0e14ab5ba810725"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pls take note, that I had no idea how to do this. So when you see a star (*), that means that they are speaking Korean. Lady /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rainacorns/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" langue./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And I have no idea how these two met, so here ya go./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="647c87762b506be7d62cb50422d89f6c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rated /span/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"X./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="967f20af2eb59700ce187ebd9ecbecbf""*No! Please leave me alone! Go away!*"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85b96ebfe86429366186b1bef0e469f3""Oh what was that?" Lady's attacker mocked," I can't understand your baby talk!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1a93ef0d68758cf23df1194236d20fc"Lady looked all around her, there were men on her at every angle. When she tried to fly up, they flew up and pushed her back down. When she tried to go in between them, they would just squish style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77e245b71e856ae5096aec4b2bc864e3"There was no way style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2376b5c3f467c8ccaa18ba1ae3fb5ea6"And she didn't even know what they style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab4fead126d7d5d10fe9c2f914325ac4"All she could do now was wait and hope that they didn't hurt her to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3587ddd4062aa27d5c01d663b116b0d1"The head of the gang walked forward with a whip in his hands, "Whelp! Let's have some fun then! Guys?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3844d6e1996ebadb98b7fa213b00fc01"The rest of the gang grabbed and held Lady down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45df2a9677cc06b268c04f5eb9b1e17b""Ok then! Let's do this!", the attacker said as he pulled his arm back, ready to strike. Lady held her breath, wanting this to be over with, when she heard a new voice:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaaffabbfbbda8d4c6fe103d1887d217""Leave her alone!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7440e4898ca4545a66454da7a41de7e6"It was a short orange (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"yellow?/em) dog. He had a large snout, giant eyes that shot daggers to the attackers, and a snarl curved on his lips. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe if he was smiling,/em Lady thought,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" he might actually be cute.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c20be8d89c3959d83d9b6a881d46ed36"The gang leader laughed, "Awww. Is the little puppy angry? Is he gonna bark at me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b545c546fe716803dbb3a7b47d74e53"The dog snarled and grew 10 times his height, so that he cast a shadow over them. "Why yes he is!", he yelled as he brought a fist down onto the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c14988342de6684680bd237b449bbf1b"After a minute of fighting, all the gang members had either been to hurt to do anything, or had fled the scene, while Lady just sat in the mud and watched her 'hero' as he panted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63885e8df05e29da2d193853d325a131""*Thank you so much sir!*", Lady exclaimed,"* I know I have something I can give you...*"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de445c04dea405cbef46c6245c8d5bb""No need for that miss!" The dog smiled (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He IS cute...)," /emJust the fact that you weren't hurt is enough reward for me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b74b6a57da17fe5ecf5a7659e38ba512""*Wait... you understand me?*" , Lady asked surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d4885ee2139681a79d695962699133f""Ya... I had some free time as a kid to learn Korean..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c89a9fb51eec03de5da4aa51c2dc34""*Cool! Well Thanks once again!...*"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35390cf0d1c94a365f435c5f09c77f6d""Your welcome... I'm Jake the dog!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09199331328c806ace8d01f166519d63""*Lady Rainacorn!*"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76272b9878cb2c73a3a9281ac3c9e8dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ok guys, I know it was short. But these are one shots, they are supposed to be short./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a88f7b519fb1ba11951cbe770d66895"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please review! And if you have a pair that you want, PLEASE TELL ME. So far, all I have are ideas from close friends and siblings. Please send in ideas!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88bd94c8e2567fbf0ce7320e4872a052"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Read and Review! The more reviews the more updates!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c3eb7e3cb1e4c27a1ed50703b83d81"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Maylinn17 (:/span/p 


End file.
